Konoha's Outcast
by superninjamonkey
Summary: Naruto’s life changes when he comes across a scroll in the Hokage’s office. Instead of growing up as a loudmouth he took the approach Neji did and attributed everything to fate. After all, how else would he have been unlucky enough to be Konoha’s outcas
1. Prolouge Part 1: Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. beats head against desk "WHY! WHY! THE INJUSTICE OF IT ALL!" clears throat Sorry about that anyway I don't own Naruto and only it for entertainment purposes.

Summary: Naruto's life changes when he comes across a scroll in the Hokage's office. Instead of growing up as a loudmouth he took the approach Neji did and attributed everything to fate. After all, how else would he have been unlucky enough to be Konoha's outcast? This is my first fanfic so no flames please. Naruto x? (Most likely Temari) stars off slow, please finish the chapter.

Foreword: **This is a repost of the first chapter**, the first was VERY harde to read, thank you Haoward Moore for bringing this to my attention. Hopefully It will work, I am still unfamiliar with the format change that occurs from word so i may have to repost again. Anyway, on to the story!

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Kyuubi taking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

_jutsu_

Prologue Part One: Discovery

A nine-year-old Naruto ran through the Hokage tower screaming and causing

general chaos in his wake. He was wearing orange shorts and a black shirt with an

orange vest and today was his birthday. Screaming, "Ojii-san, Ojii-san, Ojii-san!" he

barreled down the hallway and burst through the doors to the Hokage's waiting room.

The secretary looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Ah, Naruto-kun, how are you

today? The Hokage isn't in right now you can wait for him in his office though." The

blond-haired, blue-eyed child nodded vigorously before darting off only to come back

and yell, "GEUSS WHAT? TODAY"S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M NINE!" The secretary

winced at his volume, 'does he have to be so loud all the time?' "That's great Naruto-

kun, happy birthday, and, before you ask, here's a present. Have a good day!" she said

and handed him a piece of chocolate and a shuriken/kunai practice set. "THANKS!"

Naruto was bursting with excitement; he had just got a present, A PRESENT, from

someone other than the Hokage!

'I like this secretary a lot better than the old one' he thought as he was going

through the door, 'the other one was crabby whenever she saw me'. Of course it had

nothing to do with the fact he pranked the old secretary at least once, usually twice, a

week. Nope, nothing to do with it at all. He sighed, 'Too bad Ojii-san said I can't prank

his new secretary,' he thought. He looked around the Hokage's office before sitting in

Ojii-san's chair and giggling. snicker "I'm the Hokage and you all have to respect me

now!" he exclaimed.

The smile faded from his face as he remembered the whispers he had to endure

from the villagers whenever he walked down the street, but, as always, the thought of

ramen brought him out of his funk. He looked around 'Now if I was Hokage where

would I hide my ramen?' he pondered the question for a bit and decided that he would

just ask the Sandaime when he came in. He sat there for a while, amusing himself in

various ways such as twiddling his thumbs and I Spy (though the last didn't work very

well with one person), before a thought permeated his mind, 'I bet Ojii-san has special

flavors of ramen he wouldn't share with anyone, not even me. After all, who would

share a rare flavor of ramen when you can have it all to yourself! I have to find it!' With

that goal in mid he set out to find the "Hokage's secret ramen stash" and began scouring

every inch of the room. 'Ramen, ramen, here I come!' he thought. After about five

minutes of fruitless effort he leaned back against the wall, a little sore at the strenuous

positions he had assumed in order to search for his precious ramen.

Slapping his hand against the wall in frustration he decided to channel chakra into

the wall in hopes something would happen. 'After all,' he reasoned, 'Ojii-san is the

Hokage and they're the strongest ninja in the village!' Being inexperienced in chakra

molding, he kept on channeling, and channeling, and channeling his chakra before he

realized something was preventing him from stopping his flow of chakra. Now instead of

thinking calmly about the situation and perhaps using techniques like _kai _to disrupt his

chakra flow, he did the exact thing a normal nine year old kid would do, he panicked.

After all, the classes of chakra depletion were scary to say the least they impressed upon

you that it was one of the worst things that could happen to you and you can DIE from it.

So, with that in mind he did the one sensible thing in the world he screamed.

Unfortunately for him, the Hokage's office was sound proof so as to stop the average

person from eavesdropping. 'Kami, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna

die, I don't wanna die…' He found himself thinking franticly before he blacked out…

Only to find him self lying in a dark sewer with a couple of inches of water of the

ground…'What the hell? Where am I?' he wondered. 'Is this Hell or something? Am I

dead?' "Hellooooo? Anyone there?" he yelled. There was a complete silence for a

moment. Then a dark chuckling came from one end of the sewer came to his attention,

along with a malevolent chakra…Although he wouldn't admit it to anyone the chuckle

and power scared him…But he was also curious as to where he was, and there was

obviously something over there if it chuckled, maybe it would be able to answer his

questions… After a minute or two of debate his curiosity overcame his fear and he

ventured along in the direction of the evil chakra. As he was walking along the sewer

opened up into a huge room with a massive gate all along it and a slip of paper with the

kanji for "seal" on the area where the two doors met, seeming to hold them closed. **"Kid, **

**come closer,"** a voice called out from behind the gate. Naruto took a step closer.

"**Closer."** Naruto took another step. **"Closer."** He took one more step.** "There we go."**

Suddenly a clawed paw shot put of the gate and almost crushed Naruto! It was only

because he slipped that it actually missed. "What the heck was that for? And who are

you?" Red eyes opened and an evil looking grin sprouted from the blackness behind the

cage. **"Silence! Insolent mortal, did I say you could speak? Damn, I want to devour **

**you, but this damn seal!"** "No, but who are..." **"Quiet! Fool, I am the great Kyuubi **

**no Kitsune."** The Kyuubi chuckled. **"And we are in you mind."** "What! But you, the

Fourth killed you! And how can this be my mind!" **"No one can kill me! I am **

**immortal and the strongest of all demons! You think a mere mortal can stop me! **

**Ha! It would take Kami or Shinigami themselves to kill me! The best your little **

**Hokage could do was seal me in you by summoning the Shinigami. That was **

**supposed to be impossible for you humans so I did not stop his attack. It was a **

**foolish mistake on my part."** "Ha, ha, you got you but kicked, just admit it!" Naruto

fell over laughing at the fox's predicament. The fox growled at him and sent a blast of

chakra at him. He grunted as it hit and was knocked backward. "Oww, darn fox, so

you're really sealed in me?" **"Yes, stupid mortal." **Naruto pondered this for a minute

before his eyes widened and he all but shouted, "YOU'RE THE REASON THE

VILAGERS HATE ME!" **"So?" **"You're making my life a hell! You need to make up

for that!" And with that statement he thrust his chin out in a childish way of saying 'And

no arguments!' Kyuubi just howled with laughter. **"You have guts human I'll give **

**you that. Now, tell me, what do you want me to do to 'make up' brat?"** Kyuubi

managed to get out between its chuckles, amusement clear in his voice. "Train me! So I

can be Hokage!" Silence met his statement before, **"Bwahahahahahahahah, **

**hahahahahahahahahahahaha, ha, ha, haha, hehe, ha. Oh, that was good, I haven't **

**laughed like that sense I destroyed that civilization 1,000 years ago."** Naruto just

stared at Kyuubi and an awkward silence ensued. "…" **"…"** "…" **"You're serious."**

Naruto nodded. **"…Why should I?"** The young ninja-in-training thought for a moment,

"Because if I die you die right? And if you have a weak vessel it makes you look bad!

So, are ya gonna train me, huh, huh?" **"…" **"…" **"…No." **"What?" **"I said no, **

**human, you'll have to do better than that. I am already healing you and give you **

**chakra when you are out, as I am doing right now, so you won't die but if you want **

**me to train you then you have to give me something in return. Right now you have **

**nothing to interest me, now be gone." **"Wait, what did you mean about giving me

chakra?" **"You accidentally began to unravel a genjutsu outside, considering it is a **

**kage level genjutsu you didn't have enough chakra to do so, if you didn't have me **

**you would be dead, now GO!" **With a burst of the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto's mind was

sent back to his body and an unraveled genjutsu.

Naruto groaned and sat up. 'Man what a weird dream,' he looked around and his

eyes widened. He was in the Hokage's office. 'So it wasn't a dream,' he thought. Still

looking around he looked at the wall where he had been channeling chakra. He glanced

at it and did a double take. Where as before there had only been a normal wall there were

now nine alcoves in the wall. Each one had a scroll with the kanji for fire, earth, water,

wind, lightning, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, or non-elemental. Naruto's eyes widened at

the sight. Theses were almost all of his village's jutsu, from the basic henge to the high

powered elemental ones to the taijutsu and kenjutsu styles. Unfortunately, it was at that

moment the Hokage chose to make and appearance. One thought ran through Naruto's

mind at that moment, 'Oh crap".

------------------------------------------------End Chapter---------------------------------------

Author's Note: As I said before this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Please leave

reviews **without** flames. Although I am a pyro I don't like review flames, just normal

ones. Anyway if you are reading this and think I stole you idea (really specific idea, not

like I had Naruto discover a scroll!) tell me and I will check your story and give credit

where credit is due. Thank you for reading my fanfic!

Ja!

Superninjamonkey

Techniques

Kai (Cancel): Stops the flow of chakra in ones body and disrupts basic genjutsu. Can be

used to cancel Naibun Ha Kamae: Seken Kawari no Jutsu.

Naibun Ha Kamae: Seken Kawari no Jutsu (Secret Leaf Style: World Altering

Technique): A genjutsu/ninjutsu hybrid that alters the world around a target. Cannot be

used during a fight as it takes absolute concentration to use and it alters the world to all

senses for everyone, including the user the area becomes solid or intangible depending on

the altering. To dispel you either have to use demon chakra or be a kage level ninja with

knowledge of what is really there. Only useful for hiding things. If someone tries to

dispel this jutsu their chakra is absorbed if they don't meet the requirements and they die.

This can be prevented with the Kai technique.

Rank: S

Chakra Use: Kage

Chakra Maintenance: None


	2. Prolouge Part 2: Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. beats head against desk "WHY! WHY! THE INJUSTICE OF IT ALL!" clears throat Sorry about that anyway I don't own Naruto and only it for entertainment purposes.

Summary: Naruto's life changes when he comes across a scroll in the Hokage's office. Instead of growing up as a loudmouth he took the approach Neji did and attributed everything to fate. After all, how else would he have been unlucky enough to be Konoha's outcast? This is my first fanfic so no flames please. Naruto x? (Most likely Temari) stars off slow.

Foreword: Hey it's me again! I got 274 hits in the first 2 hours! Wow! Thank you

everyone who read my story. Anyway, for those who said the story was hard to read, I

am REALLY SORRY! I wrote it in Word double spaced and when I uploaded it I lost

the spacing. I'm sorry I didn't notice it was different when I posted. I reposted it with

the appropriate changes. However, can someone tell me how to do indentation PLEASE!

I can't seem to find out how!

Anyway, the voting so far is:

Temari: 2

Sakura: 0

Tenten: 0

Haku (female): 2

Ino: 0

Harem: 3

Hanabi: 1

As for Sasame Fuuma from the filler, well I haven't watched the anime of that yet and

probably won't for a while so I'm going to have to say no to that pairing, sorry.

Next chapter those with zero will be eliminated so vote for those if you want to keep

them! I appreciate the feedback!

Anyway, on with the story!

"talking"

'thinking'

"**Kyuubi taking"**

'**Kyuubi thinking'**

_jutsu_

Previously:

_Naruto groaned and sat up. 'Man what a weird dream,' he looked around and his_

_eyes widened. He was in the Hokage's office. 'So it wasn't a dream,' he thought. Still_

_looking around he looked at the wall where he had been channeling chakra. He glanced_

_at it and did a double take. Where as before there had only been a normal wall, there _

_were now nine alcoves. Each one had a scroll with the kanji for fire, earth, _

_water, wind, lightning, taijutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu, or non-elemental. Naruto's eyes _

_widened at the sight. Theses were almost all of his village's jutsu, from the basic henge to _

_the high powered elemental ones to the taijutsu and kenjutsu styles. Unfortunately, it was _

_at that moment the Hokage chose to make and appearance. One thought ran through _

_Naruto's mind at that moment, 'Oh crap'._

Prologue Part Two: Change

"Uhm, hi?" Naruto said hesitantly. The Sandaime's jaw worked up and down but no sound was forthcoming. After about two minutes of total silence the Hokage finally regained use of his vocal cords, "Naruto."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"What happened here?" he asked in a deceivingly quite voice.

"Um, I was looking for ramen…"

"I see, wait you were looking for what?" the Sandaime's eyes bugged out.

"A secret ramen stash…"

"In my office?"

"Yes…"

"Ok, and then what."

"I, uh thought you might be using genjutsu to hide it and pushed chakra into the wall," he said in a slightly more confidant voice, 'Maybe I won't get punished'.

"Go on."

"I, uh, ranoutofchakraandpassedoutandendedupinmymind… (insert huge breath) …andtalkedtothekyuubiandwokeupandthe… gasping for breath …wallwaslikethisandyoucamein," he rushed.

"…"

"…"

"…YOU TALKED TO WHOM!"

"Kyuubi…" he squeaked. 'Never mind, I am sooo dead'.

'Ok, Sarutobi, you can do this, take a deep breath, in, out, in, out.' "Ok, Naruto, what did the Kyuubi say to you?"

"That he was sealed in me," he mumbled, "Why wasn't I told before? Didn't you trust me?" he asked with a hurt look in his eyes?

"No, no, no, not at all. I just didn't want you to have to know you bear such a burden!" 'What a lame excuse, I'm getting old.'

"DON'T YOU THINK I'D WANT TO KNOW WHY THE VILLAGE HATES ME?" With that line, a tenuous thread that held Naruto to drive for his village's attention snapped. Where once there was a loud prankster, there was now a cold shinobi. 'Why?' he thought, 'Why? Why? Why, why, why, whywhywhwywhy? Why me?' And from somewhere, deep in his mind, an answer came, 'Because it is your fate, accept it.' And the questions ceased. 'It is all fate; make the best of it…"

"Yes, Naruto, I'm sorry." He sighed and pulled out his pipe, lighting it and taking long drag. "Yes you deserved to know, I just wanted you to have a chance at a normal childhood so I passed a law saying no one could speak of it."

"Ojii-san, would you ever have told me about the seal?"

"When you were older maybe, though I would have preferred you never to have had to know." The Sandaime stared hard at Naruto for a moment, who seemed to be falling deeper and deeper into depression right before his eyes. 'I need something to cheer him up. But I don't even think ramen would get through to him right now. sigh I'm getting too old for this.' He looked around the room before his eyes fell on the scrolls in the wall. 'The techniques might cheer him up, and the Yondaime did want to give him some of the scrolls to make up for how the villagers would treat him, but that was when he turned 16. Oh, what to do.'

"Hey Ojii-san." The subdued voice did not seem to belong to the bright young boy he once knew and it took a moment for the Sandaime to process what he just said.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I kinda want to be alone for a while, but before I go can I get a birthday present?" Naruto asked, some of his former exuberance shinning through with the question.

'Oh shit, you really screwed up this time Sarutobi, you forgot to get him a birthday present. Oh crap, how will he react if you don't have one?' The Hokage was quickly beginning to freak out before his eyes once more landed on the scrolls behind Naruto. 'Aw, his age be damned, I have to give him a present now, and these will have to do.' "Well I was going to take you out to Ichiraku ramen, but since you found those scrolls I'll let you study them." 'I'm gonna regret this…'

"REALLY? Thanks Ojii-san! You're the best!"

"Yes, yes, now unfortunately I have paperwork to do so take your scrolls and leave before I regret this…" the Sandaime grumbled, very relieved that Naruto had cheered up some.

"Um, Ojii-san, do I take all the scrolls?"

"No, no, I'm sorry there would be too much of a liability that the scrolls would be stolen, you can have up to four at a time and I would suggest the taijutsu, genjutsu, non-elemental, and your main element."

"Ojii-san? What do you mean element?"

sigh "Ok Naruto, there are five elements and each requires different types of chakra. Now everyone's chakra has an element that their chakra leans toward. To find out yours…" rummages around in his desk drawers "…channel some of your chakra into this paper."

"Ok!" Naruto exclaimed. Grabbing the paper he pushed chakra into it and watched as the paper seemed to…cut itself in half and soak itself? "Ojii-san, what happened?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

The Sandaime just laughed. "Naruto that's just how it tells you that you have wind and water nature chakra. That hasn't happened in a while, but I guess since you have two chakra nature's you can take both scrolls. But make SURE no one knows about them and return them when you are done training for the day, you can come get them tomorrow."

"Hai, thanks Ojii-san! Bye!" With those parting words he darted out the door to study his new scrolls. But despite his still bright exterior, his mind was in turmoil. 'It is fate, you are an outcast.'

'I am not, people just misunderstand me they'll change.'

'People don't change, if they choose to shun you as a child then they will not treat you any differently when you are older.'

'I can change them.'

'No you can't, you are an outcast.'

'I am NOT!'

'Then why do they treat you as one?'

'…'

'You are Konoha's outcast, accept it.'

'No.'

'Give one person besides the Hokage who does not shun you.'

'…'

'See, they all treat you as an outcast, that is your fate.'

'…'

'You can't deny it any longer.'

'…'

'…'

'I am Konoha's Outcast.'

------------------------------------------------End Chapter---------------------------------------------

Author's Note: I know Naruto is a wind element only in the manga, but I wanted him to use Zabuza's sword and the silent killing techniques so I made him water/wind element. Now, what I am about to say may get you all very angry with me but Naruto is getting the sharingan. Please don't kill me! I have a valid idea for him getting it without being an Uchiha. However, he will not have Haku's bloodline, despite being wind and water nature. And I have one more pole, what should he summon? Should it be:

Foxes?

Toads?

Dragons?

Those are the options folks (Though you can suggest another)! Thanks for reading!

Ja!

Superninjamonkey

Techniques

Kai (Cancel): Stops the flow of chakra in ones body and disrupts basic genjutsu. Can be

used to cancel Naibun Ha Kamae: Seken Kawari no Jutsu.

Naibun Ha Kamae: Seken Kawari no Jutsu (Secret Leaf Style: World Altering

Technique): A genjutsu/ninjutsu hybrid that alters the world around a target. Cannot be

used during a fight as it takes absolute concentration to use and it alters the world to all

senses for everyone, including the user the area becomes solid or intangible depending on

the altering. To dispel you either have to use demon chakra or be a kage level ninja with

knowledge of what is really there. Only useful for hiding things. If someone tries to

dispel this jutsu their chakra is absorbed if they don't meet the requirements and they die.

This can be prevented with the Kai technique.

Rank: S Chakra Use: Kage Chakra Maintenance: None


	3. Author's Note

Hi guys, I'm REALLY sorry I've made you wait so long. School is WAY to much work when you have 4 AP classes. Where I live AP classes are the "normal" ones and average classes the "dumb" ones so I was kinda forced into it, heh. I also reread what I had written and god is that AWEFUL! I'm gonna go back and redo the entire story to make it decent for human eyesP Thanks for bearing with me!

Ja!

Superninjamonkey


End file.
